


A Man Out Of Me

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Monster High
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Geek Love, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Porn, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Jackson Jekyll is sick and tired of being labeled a "virgin" especially after having dealt with an embarrassing moment thanks to Manny and Heath. Thankfully for our favorite nerd though, a certain eco-punk may be looking to solve that problem of his. And it just may be what Jackson needs to end this dilemma. Co-written by both me and Sirensong1029.
Relationships: Jackson Jekyll/Venus McFlytrap
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	A Man Out Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Monster High or any of the characters in the fandom. The series and its characters are owned by Mattel and the author of the Monster High books, Lisi Harrison. Anyway, it's been a long while since I've done any co-writing, so I'm glad to say I'll be writing this hot sexy smutshot with my friend, Sirensong1029! Yep, we're gonna work on a sexy Jackson/Venus smutfic, so make you sure you got that delicious case of Cinnamon Coca-Cola, a bottle full of lube, and enjoy this sexual forbidden pornopiece. ;)

The bell rang throughout the entire school halls of Monster High, sounding from left to right in all four corners of the establishment. That sound would have been the end of any period, but for Monster High's resident geek Jackson Jekyll though, the class he was in finally came to an end in the form of Physical Deaducation. The amount of squats he did, the constant situps, pushups and chinups he was forced to do combined with only ten miles of track running was more than enough to make the nerd feel the burn in the process.

Once that period was finally finished, all Jackson was left with in the end was the sweat stain at the front of his shirt alongside the sweat that was gleaming all around his arms and legs. He was literally a sweaty mess. And the rest could be said about his classmates too, who right now, were busy changing their clothes in the locker room they were residing in.

Manny Taur found himself wiping off the sweat off his forehead, saying to Heath Burns sitting right beside him, "Man, that was worth the burn I got!"

"Yeah, don't remind me, my bones still ache." Jackson shook his head before saying, "I never knew those pushups were painful."

Manny then smirked over to Jackson, "What can I say? You got a lanky build."

"Hey, I ain't that skinny!" Jackson said, defending himself in the process, "I mean, I do have a little bit of muscle inside me."

"Oh, really?" Manny raised an eyebrow at Jackson.

"Really." Jackson nodded.

Manny then crossed his arms and said, "Well, then... if you say if you got some muscle, then show us."

It didn't take too long for Jackson to let out an embarrassed blush right between his cheeks. He then looked down shyishly and said, "I... I rather not... it's embarrassing."

"Aw, you must be too shy because you don't want to show us those toothpick bones of yours." Manny said, feigning a bit of compassion before smirking, "Man, you ain't never getting some from the ladies looking like a stump."

Both Heath and Manny chuckled like a couple of annoying hyenas, as they were now getting a kick of insulting a very stressed-out Jackson Jekyll. It lasted for a good ten seconds before Deuce Gorgon, one of Jackson's friends, finally stepped in after shutting his locker.

"Hey guys, lay off of him." The son of Medusa replied to both Manny and Heath, who were still chuckling their little asses off. "Look, if he doesn't want to show off his muscles, then damn it, he doesn't have to. That doesn't give you the right to insult him."

“Look, it ain’t my fault that kid’s merely skin and bones,” Manny said, defending himself in front of Deuce. 

Just to set an example of what he said about Jackson, Manny decided to show off by lifting up his shirt, showing his impressive 12-pack abdomen. It looked damn ripped from Manny’s perspective, having abs in the style of a bodybuilder.

“Now take a look at me, no other ghoul would resist these,” Manny smirked once more from the sight of his own muscles, “These are the same kind of muscles that scores chicks, my friends. And these are gonna be the same type of muscles that’s gonna win both Meowlody and Purrsephone tonight, since I gotta date with them.”

“Duuuuuude, you must be so lucky to be with the two hottest twin cats Monster High ever had!” Heath said to Manny as he was putting his jacket back on.

The smarky minotaur chuckled a bit flirtatiously before saying, “I’m gonna be even more lucky to get some of that cat scratch fever tonight.”

“Oooooh, you gonna get yourself laid?” Heath smirked closely to his friend’s face.

Manny chuckled before replying, “Hell yeah, major threesome for me!” He nodded before giving Heath quite a loud high-five.

“I gotta say, I’m quite jealous of you, Manny.” Deuce smirked as he took his physical deaducation shirt right off, “You definitely must have a lucky charm right inside ya. I can hardly get another woman that looks just like Cleo, just so I can get a threesome myself.”

“You and your crazy fantasies. As for me, I’m fine with just me and Abbey myself,” Heath smirked out of pride, “Yep, you don’t know how much she’s gotten a taste of this hot tamale.” He said, all before grabbing his bulge just to let the guys know what he really meant by that.

Manny found himself chuckling without no hesistation, smirking half-widely again, “Well, it looks like all three of us here scored with our respective chicks, of course, I will be soon.”

He soon let his smirk die out all before he turned right over to Jackson, who was still tying his shoelace just to keep his shoes tighter on his feet.

“Hey you,” Manny said to the nerd, who quickly looked up to the bully himself, “I bet you’d like to join the “Real Men Get Laid” club, huh?”

Once he saw that mischevious smile laying out all across Manny’s entire face, this forced Jackson to feel a bit of uneasiness that was placed out on his entire heart. In fact, it was so uneasy that it made Jackson form a big gulp coming down his throat. 

He then shrugged upsettingly, “I… wouldn’t know. I haven’t really gotten to third base.”

That very same answer forced both Deuce, Heath and Manny themselves to react in nothing more than shock.

“Nooooooo waaaaaay!” Heath said, trying his best not to chuckle, “How on earth are you not getting some?”

“Besides, I thought you were going steady with Frankie.” Deuce replied to a nervous Jackson.

“Well, I was.” Jackson nodded before sighing, “It’s just that, I didn’t feel very ready to get personal with Frankie just yet. Every time I try to ask her, I feel so nervous at the last second that I fuck up just by acting like a goof. Frankie kinda got tired of our relationship failing out on us so much that we just decided to end it here right away.”

Deuce immediately groaned at Jackson’s failures for a second before reassuring the nerd, “Dude, I feel so much for you, man. I sorta understand what you’re going through. But hey, I’m pretty certain that whichever girl you go after next, you’ll have the courage to man up and take that next important step to the next level.”

“Thanks, Deuce,” Jackson nodded before getting out of his seat and going to his locker, “Besides, I got high school to focus on. I’ll definitely have a lot of time before I can no longer consider myself a virgin.”

However, those words would definitely be considered a curse for the geek as Jackson instantly opened up his locker and saw a glob of red paint shoot through his face, alongside a tune that sounded so much like Madonna’s “Like A Virgin”. Embarrassment had shone all across Jackson’s entire face as he overheard the sound of Manny and Heath laughing right at him in return.

“Ohhhhh man, I got him good!” The minotaur smirked to Heath.

“Yeeeeeah, you sure did!” Heath nodded, agreeing with Manny.

This embarrassing act forced Jackson to seethe in anger and shout to both Manny and Heath, “You two suck, you know that?!”

And then all of a sudden, he stormed right off therefore forcing Deuce to give out a death stare to the two men who pranked him right off.

“How in the hell do you two ever exist?” Deuce scowled, mostly to Manny.

Back in the hall, Jackson walked off headed to his locker with his head down and arms folded from anger and embarrassment.  _ “How am I ever gonna get those two off of my back now?” _ , he thought to himself. _ "It was bad enough before they knew I was a virgin, now it's gonna be so much more embarrassing."  _

Just as he was approaching his locker, he tripped on a lost pencil and his books went flying everywhere. His face immediately became as red as Heath's flaming hair, as he hurried to pick up the textbooks that were becoming trampled. Just as he bent to grab one, his hand collided with a familiar green one. One that was filled with vines and such, mostly on the wrist part. He knew what that belonged to once he looked to the person’s eyes head-first.

“Oh um, sorry Venus.” Jackson blushed, revealing the figure to be Venus McFlytrap herself, who too also blushed in return.

“Oh, it’s okay, I figured you spilled your stuff on the floor so I’d come and help.” Venus said all before she noticed the red stuff around Jackson’s face, “By the way, what happened to you? Did you get into a fight with the paint roller and lost?”

“I wish,” Jackson rolled his eyes before saying, “Both Manny and Heath pranked me by stuffing red paint in my locker and shooting me in the face with it. Then, those two poked fun at me for being a virgin.”

Venus felt a little uneasy herself by replying, “I kinda know, it was mostly on the Ghostly Gossip.”

“WHAT?!” Jackson shrieked, scaring Venus a bit in return, “Now Spectra knows?!”

“Yeah, she kinda reported on it.” Venus nodded, all before showing Jackson the reports of that humiliating moment on her iCoffin.

Reports like “Jackson Jekyll, only red-faced virgin at Monster High” popped up alongside pictures of Jackson walking around the hallway with the red paint still on the face only made Jackson sank so low in total humiliation. 

“I don’t believe this.” The geek facepalmed in regret.

“Me too,” Venus nodded, “I never knew Spectra was quite a fast typer.”

Jackson then shot Venus quite a death stare, forcing the natural eco-punk to clear her throat right away and put Jackson’s problems first.

“Oh, right… um, sorry.” The attractive green-skinned nature-lover blushed in embarrassment.

Jackson felt another depressing sigh break through him all before kicking the wall out through anger and calming down, “It’s okay, Venus. I… I just don’t know what to do now. I’m just nothing more than the laughing stock, the punching bag, the pain magnet, the brunt of everyone’s dirty sexual joke. And it’s all because I look like some sort of tech geek who always wimps out when it comes to the women he meets. I might as well move out of this school and never come right back. And if that’s the way it’s gonna be, then so be it.”

Venus couldn’t help but feel bad for the spec-wearing nerd himself. He had been enduring so much from his failed relationship problems to Frankie Stein, to his radical transformations of his alter-ego, Holt Hyde, and right now, the embarrassing moment he suffered right at the hands of both Manny Taur and Heath Burns. He definitely didn’t deserve the short end of the stick, nor did anyone if they were in his shoes for a living. Venus suddenly looked past his glasses for a minute, and caught a gaze of something that she hardly ever saw from Jackson himself. She didn’t know what it was, but there was something about a man who looked strangely fascinating from behind the glasses.

The eco-punk literally had no choice but to soothe his problems a little, “Well, truth be told, I don’t think you look that bad.”

“Oh suuuuuure, you say that just to make me feel better.” Jackson rolled his eyes unconvincingly.

“No, Jackson, I really do mean it.” Venus nodded to the nerd, “I mean, those ghouls around here at Monster High would think you look so cute without the glasses on. And you know, I think I do too.”

Her statement suddenly started to catch interest with Jackson as he turned to meet his eyes with the pretty eco-punk herself, “You… really think I’m cute without the glasses on?”

“Well, of course I do,” Venus nodded yet again, “Jackson, any ghoul would definitely be lucky to have you as a boyfriend. You’re smart, you’re fun to hang around with, you make us laugh, and best of you, you got a kind heart that everyone of us ghouls love in a guy.”

Then all of a sudden, Jackson felt his face blush out of comfort and smile like the strength of the sun itself, chuckling a bit nervously, “So you really think I’m attractive?”

“Yes, I do.” The nature rebel nodded.

“I can’t believe you’re actually kinda making me feel better here,” Jackson smiled yet again all before displaying a look of uncertainty, “But I don’t know what Manny and Heath are gonna think about me though. I still can’t even get the word “virgin” out of my head for some reason. It’s like I… it’s like I need to do something that can make people realize that I don’t want to be forever labeled a virgin for the rest of my life.” Sighing once again, Jackson soon looked at Venus’s face and replied, “Venus, do you have any ideas?”

Hearing Jackson mention the word “virgin” over and over again actually fueled up something Venus’s entire brain-stems, forcing her to make an unexpected choice that Jackson never thought she heard from her.

“Well,” Venus blushed all before approaching Jackson with her finger traced all around his vest-covered chest, “I think I got a solution that may help…”

“Which is?” The nerd shrugged in an unsure way.

Venus then said in a very seducing tone, “Easy, it’s this...”

It wasn’t long before Jackson’s entire lips met hers in quite a shocking, unexpected kiss. The nerd definitely didn’t know how to react to this unexpected gesture coming from Venus. It was no surprise that Jackson never at once dated someone quite like Venus McFlytrap herself, I mean, he hardly ever knew anything about her except for the fact that she was a nature-loving eco rebel who loved to recycle. Yet there was something about that kiss that felt so fresh, inviting, juicy, and so natural that it literally stopped time around Jackson right away. 

But then again, all Jackson could do on the outside was resist the kiss right away. And he did just that when he separated himself from Venus as a way to get some air back in his lungs.

“Venus, what… what are you doing?” Jackson reacted in pure shock.

“What am I doing?” Venus gasped in return, all before she used her seducing pollen that she used on Heath all over Jackson, leaving him unable to escape or resist those seductive charms. Being asked a question thanks to Jackson himself, Venus hypnotized the nerd as she wrapped her arms around Jackson’s neck, all before whispering into his face, “I’ll tell you what I’m doing: I’m gonna make a man out of you…”

With that being said, Jackson found his lips instantly trapped around Venus’s lips once again, but this time, the kiss he felt began to go even longer and yet even more deeper to the point where Venus’s tongue slipped inside the nerd’s mouth for a sweet french kiss. It took a second for Jackson to emit a deep moan full of pleasure, mostly as an indication to show Jackson himself why Venus was being such an amazing kisser. The strong kiss forced Jackson to kiss the eco-rebel right back, now making their tongues swim together in pure warm harmony. This kiss however forced a lot of air to be rid out of both Jackson and Venus’s lungs entirely yet the two didn’t exactly care at this point. They expected this kiss to be quite breathless and amazing like the two wanted from each other.

Both Jackson and Venus suddenly found themselves losing each other in their respective gazes. The looks on their mesmerizing faces knew what they were saying to one other on the inside. Venus wanted him, and it was no doubt that Jackson now suddenly wanted her. He didn’t want to wait to find himself a woman through a slow-processed relationship. He now wanted to find a woman that could satisfy Jackson’s sexual cravings instantly at the snap of a finger. But the two knew that they couldn’t satisfy each other in an open place like the hallways. They knew what they needed to do next.

“Jackson…” She said, whispering to him.

“Yeah?” Jackson whispered back, still being caught in her pollinated eyes.

Venus suddenly caught her breath for a bit before saying, “You, me, behind the gym stands…”

Her words forced Jackson to take Venus’s hand as he followed her right into the school’s entire gymnasium, which luckily had nobody there considering how class was already over and done with. They carefully managed to slip right under the stands without hurting each other, and with no one personally watching them, Venus got Jackson right to the wall and continued their ever-lasting makeout session. Jackson couldn’t tell how delighted he was to feel Venus’s warm juicy tongue rolling around his with such warm mesmerization. It felt so soothing like a mint-flavored cough drop rolling around the tongue until it flat-out melted in the process.

The makeout soon took an interesting turn as Venus helped Jackson out of her vest and then the rest of his buttoned-up long-sleeved yellow shirt, removing them to a sight that Venus gushed herself instantly. She was surprised to see Jackson’s stunning six-pack abs gleaming with such marvelocity, it instantly increased the sexual cravings that Venus had for him. And so was Jackson himself with his hands removing the denim blue vest off her shoulders all before lifting up Venus’s shirt off her body. The geek found himself breathless as he witnessed and gazed towards her busty green orbs being held in a deep D-cup bra.

_ "Damn, those big fucking tits of hers…” _ Jackson thought to himself, wagging his tail like a dog at the sight of her ample breasts. She obviously had to possess a 35 EE-cup chest at least, which was more than enough to look so beautiful, vivacious and delicious. It was more than enough to make Jackson’s entire mouth water.

He satisfied his appetite right away as he took down Venus’s pink red bra flap, exposing one of her luscious breasts to him before teasing off her left nipple with just by a single tongue flicker. She found herself displaying a satiated smile seeing Jackson’s tongue work all around her busty globes non-stop, biting them, caressing them, pulling them and going so far to suck on them just to make Venus moan out in incredible excitement. He then did the same thing to her other exposed right breast via rinse-and-repeat, therefore making her big supple boobs erect thanks to Jackson’s long continuous tongue. The excitement Venus received from this sensual feeling tingled up to her hands as it led Venus to grasp onto the bulge Jackson was forming in his pants. 

It sent a lusting chill coming inside Venus’s spine, one that spoke of sexual excitement though as she gazed through Jackson’s eyes and whispered, “I need your cock… I need it very bad…”

Jackson kept his body still on the wall as he saw Venus go down on her two green knees while she started to unbuckle his jeans right off his waist. What came next was the sight of his massive erection emerging from his very own zipper. This amazing masterpiece that Venus witnessed through her very eyes looked so big, so massive and so hung that the nature lover had to wonder why a lean, almost-skinny nerd like him would possess such size like this. Just by looking at it, all Venus could do was let her mouth water with such hunger and desire.

And she satisfied her hunger right away by licking up his entire ten inches all before reaching up to the tip of his cock and making his spine chill just by swirling her tongue all over his cock. Jackson looked down to see the attractive eco-punk bob her head all the way down, taking every single inch of him in her mouth like a tasty watermelon-flavored popsicle. To Venus, it was the most delectable treat she ever put in her mouth in quite a long time. Sure, the flavor tasted a bit musky for her taste, but the longer she continued to suck his big massive member, the more she got addicted to his big meaty flavor. Venus continued to shove her mouth deeper and deeper as she could before the tip of Jackson’s throbbing phallus slipped through her gag reflex, forcing her to choke a little. Jackson looked down at her and smirked through all of his moaning, being very impressed of how deep Venus went with that delectable deepthroat of hers. The eco-rebel continued to spice things up for the nerd as she broke out of the blowjob and jacked him right off while using her mouth and tongue to caress his nutsack. This increased the pleasure that Jackson was getting, now forcing his hips to spasm in incredible momentum in response to Venus slurping and sucking every ounce of the balls he still had left. The feeling was quite incredible that Jackson barely had anything to hang on in order to keep himself from losing control of his ever-loving loins.

Luckily for him, Venus grew quite tired of being on her knees for so long that she decided to change it up just for Jackson’s sake. The image that was plasted on the nerd’s mind was the sight of Venus crossing his legs while begging him to come here. Jackson obliged right away as he used both his hands to clinch onto both her skirt and leggings combined, slipping them right off her legs. The nerd now found himself addicted to Venus’s nude form laying next to him, spreading her unshaved green pussy in order to tease the hell out of Jackson, much to successful results. His eyes were now glued straight to her clit as it was begging to be fucked salaciously as it ever was before.

Thankfully, that was on Jackson’s mind so far as he positioned the head of his cock straight into her vaginal entranceway, all before thrusting into her with a very big push of his massive cock. Venus endured every thrust she could feel from Jackson, albeit the fact that she felt him enter into her a bit slowly. No doubt that McFlytrap’s entire clit was definitely the tightest when it came to her men, which worked quite rest to her advantage considering how tough and sore Mr. Jackson’s entire penis was from this hard thrusting. The lack of speed Jackson didn’t take too well for Venus to take right on a daily basis, forcing her to look right up at Jackson and beg to him desperately.

“Ohhhhh, fuck… fuck my pussy hard!!” Venus cried out desperately, all before Jackson decided to pick up the pace and thrust through her faster with such intense force. The nerd pressed on non-stop as the sound of his entire balls smacked head deep around her clit, getting louder every single second they had from their hot sweaty session. Venus was quite over-taken by the nerd’s non-stop anal poundings so much that her hands soon wrapped herself all around Jackson’s entire bare back, using her fingers to clench onto his skin with each passing thrust. The more deeper Jackson’s throbbing cock continued to drill onto her pussy, the more tighter Venus’s entire nails pressed through the geek’s surprisingly firm butt, making his penis go balls-deep into her satiating clit with part of her pre-cum leaking a good portion around her tight pink entrance. His legs were literally losing stamina as a result of his pacing hips, and no doubt Jackson hardly cared at all since he wanted to keep thrusting as long as he wanted. 

The geek wasn’t quite done with her though as Jackson turned Venus around right on her knees, which made her bent over for Jackson’s pure enjoyment. The sight of her shiny green bubblebutt glistened with lust as it was aching to be banged and fucked desperately by the nerd’s long massive cock. Luckily for her, Jackson obliged right away by gently inserting himself between her log-shaped entrance for a nice fit. The incredible feeling that Jackson was experiencing from his throbbing manmeat plunging Venus deep through her tight asshole was amazing from the heat it suddenly gave his loins. Despite the position she was suddenly in, Venus decided to double the pleasure between her and the geek herself as she managed to use her leafy green hand to rub and circle her clit around, making her moans completely louder in perfect precision. Venus, who was still trapped in the sound of her own moans, looked over her shoulder to see the nerd grunting violently like a beast, showing her his sexual ferocity towards her in the most roughest way Venus ever felt from Jackson. She was indeed bringing out the sexual beast inside him.

Jackson felt his stamina drain right out of his body long enough for him to take a break by resting on the cold hard floor itself. Venus definitely saw the look of exhaustion go through the geek’s face very clearly as indicated by the sweat that was pouring down on his face. Jackson wasn’t even sure if he could keep up this kind of intense pelvic-thrusting, but Venus knew he wasn’t gonna let him rest that easy. It didn’t take her long to position her curvaceous hips right on top of his lap with her tight clit teasing the head of his cock, begging to go down on his entire ten-inch prick. And she did right away by sliding her pussy all the way down, literally hiding his cock in sight all before she started to work her ass all over his rocking erection. Venus took no rest at all with her mesmerizing green assmeat pounding through Jackson’s phallus nonstop, literally making his groin swollen and sore with pleasure. This all brought a big smile to Jackson’s entire kisser as he endured her every twerk and bounce there was left to handle. She had Jackson beat and dominated thanks to her twerking booty. But Jackson on the other hand, made things even as he used his sore swollen cock to thrust up her wet suit, pumping her curvaceous ass with the speed of light.

“Oh, that’s it… yes… ohhhhh, fucking pump my ass, baby…!” Venus cried out, begging him to go faster with all that intense pumping.

And he did just that as Jackson clung onto her leafy green asscheeks and pushed his cock up her clit, literally pumping up her ass like an sports ball combined. No doubt Jackson’s erection proved to be a good pump to her. The more times he pushed up and down like an actual pump, the bigger that ball was getting as a result. And Venus’s rocking bubblebutt was definitely that bloated sports ball that would get bigger and bigger with the air added to it, making it very usable once more.

By then, this intense speed was taking quite a toll on Jackson’s throbbing member, which started to spaz and twitch in the process. He knew something big was coming to him and it was gonna be unexpected. Jackson continued to thrust and pump his cock up as fast and furious as he could, just so he could try to reach his full release. The geek at his point right now didn’t even think about using protection though since he was still smitten by the seducing pollen that Venus spreaded on him. But he didn’t care at all right now as he was taking in every single moment he had left to give her. 

The nerd felt his cock twinge once again, forcing him to scream out, “Oh, shit… Venus, I’m… OHHH FUCK, I’M CUMMING!”

Jackson, with one final thrust, screamed orgasmically as his big hot load shot out of him and came right inside Venus like an explosive volcano erupting out of control. The eco-rebel found herself biting her tongue, moaning in delight as every single cumload of his was being shot out of his tip and filling up her womb like natural cow milk being filled right inside a jug. She felt so naughty and dirty letting Jackson sow every ounce of his seed right inside her, but she didn’t mind at all at the slightest. The horny side of Venus desperately craved pollination from its client. Without a doubt, Jackson was definitely the most suitable choice.

And all that was left from that session was Venus laying right next to Jackson, who was catching his breath from the amazing sex he now just had with one of Monster High’s most strikingly beautiful ghouls in the planet. And he did it with a satisfied smirk on his face as well.

Resting on his chest like the pillow that he was, Venus lifted her head up towards Jackson’s level and said, “Mmmmmm, you were so amazing.”

Jackson then let out a small chuckle all before nodding, “Oh, I definitely was. I never knew what it felt like to do it with a hot green-skinned chick until now.”

“Well, I’m glad we definitely ran into each other,” Venus winked to him before whispering to his lips, “Now that I’ve finally made a man out of you…”

“You sure did.” The nerd smiled as he lost himself in Venus’s gaze, all before the two treated each other to a tender french kiss that sealed the deal between the two lovers.

It was now Fright-Day morning at Monster High as Heath Burns was sharing a conversation with Manny Taur, who right now was not in a very good mood for some reason. The pyromaniac wanted to know why he was though as he snacked on a chocolate-chip granola bar in the process.

“Man, I can’t believe you got done dirty, man.” Heath smirked, obviously referring to the date Manny had with both Meowlody and Purrsephone.

“Don’t remind me about it,” Manny groaned at his friend, “That’s the last time I’m ever leaving the girls alone at a booth when I go to the bathroom.”

“What can I say, those two took quite a liking to Romulus very fucking quick.” Heath nodded in response.

With Manny still fuming from what went on last night, he and Heath were soon treated to the appearance of one Mr. Jackson Jekyll, who was busy laying out a surprising game-playing smirk that even he could make himself.

“Hey guys,” The nerd greeted both Heath and Manny, “I gotta admit, that’s one hell of a prank you totally pulled on me. Good one.”

Manny then raised his eyebrow at Jackson, speaking with such curiosity, “Well, I’m glad you finally appreciate our brand of humor.”

“Yeah, I gotta admit I was kinda mad at first, but you know what? It’s water under the bridge.” Jackson nodded before saying to Manny, “Hey Manny, word has it you struck out last night.”

“It was all due to one mistake I did!” Manny said, defending his claim to Jackson.

“Oh, like you left two hot ghouls to throw their arms all around Romulus? Yeah, that stings for you.” Jackson nodded with a little chuckle, “Well, I just wanted to come by and greet you on this usual day as always.”

Manny then raised his eyebrow and said, “Then why in the heck are you smiling for?”

“Hey, Jackson!”

That familiar female voice forced Jackson to turn right around and see Venus McFlytrap approach him with such a flirtatious smile right on her face.

“Ah, Venus. Nice to see you.” Jackson nodded all before Venus planted her lips all around his in a surprising kiss.

But just to rub it in Manny’s face though, their kiss soon turned passionate once more with a little tongue slipped in, forcing out a pleasurable moan right inside Venus herself. It was clear that what Manny and Heath were seeing was not the Jackson they knew from yesterday. They were seeing a whole new different side of Jackson that the two couldn’t even explain until now. Both Jackson and Venus kept their makeout session at a full fifteen seconds before smiling toward each other in return.

“Hey Jackson, I want to let you know my parents are gonna be gone for the weekend,” Venus reminded the geek first-hand all before saying, “What say after school, you and me get some... private time, just like what we did yesterday?”

Jackson then chuckled slyly as he said to her, “I like the sound of that, babe…”

The two them proceeded to walk together arm-in-arm, but only for Jackson’s hand to glide down towards her skirt-covered butt, grabbing a feel in which it made Venus squeal in even more pleasure.

“Mmmmm, I can’t wait until you do that to me again at my house.” Venus said, winking once again to the geek.

“And I may do just that with your clothes off.” Jackson winked right back, all before they finally left the hallways.

This now left Heath and Manny to reflect on what just happened to Jackson Jekyll not too long ago. And they did it with their jaws slacked to the floor out of utter surprise and shock.

“I can’t believe that nerd just got laid yesterday!” Manny gulped in disbelief.

Heath then nodded before saying to Manny, “Yeah, apparently he’s got better luck than you are now.”

And with what they saw between Jackson and Venus together was more than enough to show them that Jackson Jekyll was no virgin anymore. No doubt about it that Venus did what she said she would do: 

And that was indeed to make a man out of him.

**Author's Note:**

> DAMN! Jackson's quite the stud, huh? I dunno why, but this couple is soooooooooo hot and fun to write. May do more hot Monster High smutfics with my partner more often. If that is, if you all want to see it. All you gotta do is leave some feedback on this story if you want. Until then next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever and Sirensong1029 signing off, gangstas!


End file.
